


Phone Call

by yourmcu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Short, peter parker x stark!reader - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmcu/pseuds/yourmcu
Summary: A phone call between best friends, post endgame, set in sm: ffh
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/Stark!Reader, Tony Stark & Daughter!Reader (implied)
Kudos: 10





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this has been in my drafts for a while so might as well post it! anyway, let’s say the reader isn’t really aware of the events in europe since she’s busy
> 
> Warnings: mentions of you-know-what, not that deep though, y/n and peter being besties
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr! https://yourmcu.tumblr.com/post/633969843624919040/phone-call

  * _*insert preferred call ringtone here*_
  * “Hello?”
  * “Y/N!” Peter sighed in relief, sounding like he just got an adrenaline shot. “Sorry for calling unexpectedly, I.. uh, you got a moment?”


  * “Oh yeah, no problem, just give me a second-” the last word came out muffled as you put your phone down while everyone else at the meeting stared. “I’m just gonna take this really important call - no, please go on without me- (“Ms. Stark, your thoughts are essential to this-”) -I said _go on without me._ Yeah, no, bye.”
  * Peter chuckled to himself, you really do take after your father.
  * “So what’s up Pete? How’s Europe treating you?”
  * “It’s sort of… complicated right now. Hey, I should ask you the same thing - how’s the company?”
  * Originally Peter was two years older than you. Then the snap happened, he vanished from existence while you didn’t, so you aged. You were now twenty while he was still seventeen.
  * “Doing okay, I guess, Pepper appointed me as CEO but at the same time not really, know what I mean? I thought she deserved a break and she needed to take care of Morgan anyway, so I decided to help her out.”
  * “That’s really cool!”
  * “But get this-”
  * “Yeah?”
  * “She wants me to go full time when I turn twenty-one which _sucks_ -”
  * “Aw, come on, that’s amazing Y/N! I bet Mr. Stark’s really proud of you right now.”
  * You looked at the ground when he mentioned your old man, smiling sadly. You really did hope he was proud of you.
  * Peter thought he fucked up, mentioning Tony just like that. “Hey, you okay?”
  * “Yeah, yeah. How - how are you holding up, by the way?”
  * “What - me?”
  * “I know he meant a lot to you too, Peter. We’re practically siblings.”
  * It was his turn to look at the ground, looked himself at the mirror, he almost forgot that he was going out with MJ in a few minutes.
  * “I’m okay, I guess it’s hard right now, you know? I see his face is everywhere and…”
  * You snorted, shaking your head. “Tell me about it. It’s hard to stop missing him when there’s pictures of him everywhere. Well, I probably won’t stop for a while anyway.”
  * “We’ll be okay.”
  * ***sad silence***
  * “Dammit Y/N, I forgot the reason why I called you in the first place!”
  * “Sorry! What did you want?” You laughed.
  * “It’s MJ-”
  * You gasped, “did you finally ask her out?”
  * “I asked her if we could go for a walk and-”
  * “What did she say? Oh my god, it’s happening-”
  * “Y/N! She agreed. She’s probably waiting for me downstairs and I just need some last minute advice.” Peter started walking out of his room and to the lobby.
  * “Advice? For what?” Your phone got ripped out of your ear before Peter could say anything else.
  * Pepper ended the call with a disappointed look on her face. “I thought we already talked about taking the meetings seriously?”
  * “I was just about to wrap it up with Pete!” You groaned but went back inside the meeting room anyway. You made sure to send the spiderboy a text, though.
  * **Y/N:** Just be yourself and don’t pick your nose, you’ll be fine. See you soon.
  * **Peter:** You’re the best!




End file.
